Lovesick Fool
by Inc0mplete
Summary: He had fallen ill and could never be cured. *Gruvia tragedy one-shot*


***Based off of Lovesick Fool by The Cab***

"Are you sure about this?" The silver-haired man asked the girl, wanting her confirmation for the final time. The blue haired girl's eyes were teary but she nodded anyways. "Yes," she said softly, looking at the ground. She knew that this would hurt her and hurt him. She knew that this would kill her to do but then again she didn't have much time anymore. And it would make everything easier for him, no matter how much he was going to hurt.

.

Gray sighed and ran his hand through his messy raven hair. It had been a long day, and he was so tired. He worked as a policeman and today the station had gotten a bunch of nonemergency calls but he had to go anyways, it was his job. He pulled out his keys and inserted it into the keyhole. Turning the key, he furrowed his eyebrows. What was that sound? It sounded like groaning, but he wasn't sure. Was Juvia not home or did she invite someone over? Shrugging, he opened the front door and stepped over the threshold. He smelled something cooking and his stomach grumbled. Quickly shutting the door, he kicked off his shoes and began to make his way to the kitchen.

Juvia's cooking was the best. Just thinking about it made his mouth water and his stomach groan with need. Gray had been her boyfriend for three years already but still every time he tasted her cooking it was as if it was the first time he did. It was pure heaven on his tastebuds.

"Mmmhm."

There it was again. It was a long moan. A moan? What was Juvia doing in the kitchen?

Gray stopped short.

"Lyon-sama," came out of her pretty pink lips. Her head was thrown back, her blue hair cascading down her back. Her arms were wrapped around the silver-haired man's shoulders while he kissed down her exposed neck. "Hm, Juvia, you taste even sweeter then you smell," Lyon murmured into the crook of her neck, giving it a quick lick. Juvia let out a groan and she shuddered.

"Juvia?" Gray whispered, clutching the doorframe for support. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked at what they were doing. It was his girlfriend and his _brother_ making out on the kitchen counter. Juvia turned her head towards him but instead of being shocked and pushing the man away, she simply gave him a smirk. "Gray, I see that you made it home earlier than I expected," she said, that smirk playing at her lips. "Juvia, pay him no attention," Lyon said, straightening, resting his chin on her head, but facing Gray.

"H-how could you?" Gray asked, his voice trembling. Juvia let out a laugh that made him shudder. "Gray, you didn't really think that I wanted to date you right?" She rolled her eyes, as if the mere thought amused her. "All I wanted was your brother. I guess that took longer than expected though. Three years." Gray's heart was pounding so hard, he could feel it vibrating in his skull. All of this was too much. "You...used me?" He asked, bewildered and torn. "I believe that's what she just said," Lyon said, his tone indifferent. Juvia stared at Gray and shook her head.

"You are so pathetic Gray. I could never love you." Ouch. He felt as if someone shot him in the gut. Multiple times. With a machine gun. His vision became blurry. Tears? "Better luck next time lil bro," Lyon said with an amused smirk on his face. "How could you Lyon? We're brothers!" Gray yelled, clenching his hands. Lyon simply shrugged. "It's not my fault she loves me. Somethings just can't be helped I guess."

Gray's whole body shook. Whether it was out of anger or sadness, he didn't know. "You've got to be kidding right?" He looked between the two wildly. "Tell me this is some sick joke!" His voice had gone desparate. Juvia sighed and looked at Lyon with an expression that said, _I-told-you-so._ "Look, we've gotta go. We have a date later," Lyon said, picking Juvia up effortlessly and into his arms. She snuggled closer to him. "It's okay Gray, I packed everything before you got home. And look, I was kind enough to make you dinner. Your favorite, steak."

Lyon smirked at the devastated Gray once more before he walked out of the kitchen and out of his life with Juvia in tow.

.

Lucy sighed softly. She had a sad frown on her face as she stared at Gray. "Natsu, just look at him," she said quietly, seeking the comfort of her fiance's body. He wrapped a strong arm around her. "Yeah I know. Trust me, everyone tried but nothing could change him back. Juvia was his one and only love. Everyone knows that but look at what she did. She broke him." Natsu said, shaking his head in disappointment and anger. "Do you think he might meet someone else?" Lucy asked hopefully, looking into her fiance's loving eyes.

Natsu looked at the slumped Gray who had a bottle of beer in his hand, a hard frown on his face.

"From the looks of it, I highly doubt it."

.

Gray slammed the bottle of beer down on the counter, loud music along with the alcohol intake made his brain numb. Numbness. That was a good feeling. The bartender came back around with a sigh. "Yo man, this is your 7th bottle already. You sure you want another one?" GRay growled lowly in his chest, his hard, cold eyes zeroing in on the bartender. "Yes, I'm _sure."_ The man nodded and ran off to retrieve another bottle for the raven haired man.

It had already been a year ever since Juvia cheated on him with his own brother. A year and he still couldn't get over the fact that she just _threw_ away their relationship like that. A year and he still couldn't swallow the grief when anyone mentioned her name in front of him. A year of him still adjusting to waking up in an empty bed. He had fallen for her, hard. His eyes blurred again. No. No. No more tears. No more crying for a woman who betrayed him and tore his heart apart in his eyes.

Closing his eyes, he let out a long breath. She was always so loving, so kind and caring. Was that all just an act? All those times where he heard her say those three little words that made him feel as if he could conquer the world, were those just a lie too? Of course it was. She said so herself. A bottle appeared in his line of vision and without hesitation, he grabbed it and began to drink.

"Gray!"

He ignored it. It was probably just his imagination. Who would want to talk to him? He was cold and closed off. Nobody wanted to get near him which was perfectly fine with him.

"Gray!"

He continued to chug.

"Gray you stupid bastard!"

At this, he set down his drink and turned around in his chair, a glare on his face. The glare melted away into intense anger.

"What do you want, _brother."_

The silver-haired man ignored the hostility in his voice and grabbed his arm. "Gray we have to go," he said, urgency in his voice. Gray clenched his hands and glared at Lyon. "Why the hell would I go with you of all people anywhere?" Lyon's grip became tighter. "We have to go see Juvia!" Gray recoiled sharply and Lyon stumbled a bit. "Gray! I know you're upset but we have to see her!" Gray let out a cold laugh, one that made Lyon freeze in his spot.

"See her? Why would I need to see a backstabbing liar like her?! So what? She could rub it in my face that she's so much better without me? Well let me tell you this Lyon! I don't need her! I don't need her or you in my life!" Gray sneered. Lyon looked at the man in front of him. "Gray," he said lowly. At this point, Gray was on a roll. "Did you know Lyon? Did you know that you guys left me a mess for a whole year? Did you know that I almost lost my job because of you? DID YOU KNOW THAT I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF? AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT STUPID, NO GOOD, LYING BIT-!"

Gray held his cheek, his eyes a swirling storm of anger and surprise. Lyon gritted his teeth. "Shut up," he said, seething. But Gray wasn't ready to go down without a fight. "You can't handle the truth? The truth that you and her ruined my life?!" "SHUT UP!" Lyon nearly screamed. He was livid. "You don't know anything at all. You know why she did that? Why _we_ did that? It was all for you! You want to know why? Because she's fucking dying! She's dying Gray! And she wanted you to hate her so you would have an easier time to move on when she died!"

The whole club had fallen silent. And so had Gray who stared at his seething brother in disbelief.

"She did it...for me?" He asked, his voice laced with painful understanding. "Do you understand now? DO you understand how much she suffered to give you a happy future?" Lyon grounded out. Gray finally let the tears slip out. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Where is she? We have to hurry!" He cried out. Lyon sighed, glad that he understood but a large part of him believed that it was too late.

.

"Hey Juvia. I brought your favorite flowers today."

The raven haired man knelt down by a large gray headstone and gently placed the flowers down. His fingers stretched out and ghosted over the name written in fancy cursive.

 _Juvia Lockser_

 _1996-2025_

 _Forever loves,_

 _Forever will be loved_

"You know that Lucy gave birth to her first born? She's a beautiful baby girl and guess what her name is? Nashi Juvia Dragneel." Gray let out a small chuckle. "She's so cute, nothing like her father. Hopefully she inherits her mother's intelligence as well."

He looked up towards the blue sky. Not a single cloud could be seen.

"Well, I have to leave now. See you soon Juvia."


End file.
